Firearm magazines, which function to store ammunition and provide it to the firearm's firing chamber, typically utilize a spring to store the energy necessary to move the stored cartridges into the firing chamber. When a metal spring remains compressed for an extended period, the spring metallurgically forms a “set”, or a loss of expansion/compression power due to inactivity while maintained in this state. Firearm magazines are often stored with a full load of ammunition to be able to be used as quickly as possible if need be, but in many instances, expenditure of the stored ammunition is not required or planned for, with the result that the loaded magazines remain unused for extended periods of time. This may lead to undesirable malfunction of the firearm should the occasion arise to use the stored magazines.
The primary feature of the present invention is its ability to relax the compression of the magazine spring when the magazine is fully loaded, so that the magazine does not suffer from the undesirable condition of spring fatigue during periods of storage/inactivity. Spring fatigue occurs when the magazine is fully loaded with cartridges and the magazine spring is fully compressed, and remains as such for extended periods of time. This invention allows the user to relax the magazine spring approximately 50% of full compression in order to alleviate the condition of spring fatigue, until it is required to employ the magazine for its intended purpose. This will exponentially extend the life and efficiency of the magazine spring, and hence, the magazine itself. Furthermore, the user can experience greater confidence in their equipment, knowing that it will perform proficiently and capably when needed, even after long periods of storage or inactivity while the magazine is fully loaded.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to instantaneously compress the magazine spring to full compression when required to employ the magazine. In its “closed” position, the magazine functions and performs exactly the same as a standard, non-telescoping magazine. The Anti-Spring Fatigue (ASF) Magazine of the present invention, by design, is only minimally longer and wider than a standard magazine when closed, and so is not cumbersome, awkward or unwieldy for a person to use. It is doubtful that the operator could ascertain whether an ASF Magazine or a standard magazine is inserted in the firearm.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to be easily and cheaply manufactured. The “main body” of the ASF Magazine is a standard, 30-round magazine already in production by numerous manufacturers, though it may be readily adapted for use with any applicable magazine or firearm. Previous attempts of designing and manufacturing a telescoping magazine often involved complete redesign of an already efficient, time-proven mechanism. This invention does not tamper with the dynamics and efficiency of a magazine which has been in practical use for decades. Appropriate feeding of the cartridges through the magazine is completely unchanged. With the exception of the added external “latch ledges” and “stop studs”, and removal of the floorplate tabs, there are no modifications to the magazine itself nor are there any alterations, distortions or corruptions which would adversely affect its proper functioning. This magazine simply allows the floorplate to extend while relaxing and enclosing the magazine spring in a movable sleeve. The movable “skirt” or “sleeve” along with simple latch hardware and the full-sized spring necessary to prevent “snaking” are the only true modifications to existing, in-use magazines available today.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to be manufactured using any modern materials such as plastic, polymer, aluminum, carbon fiber, steel, etc. Due to the simplicity of design and function, it is not limited by a required construction medium. As stated, the movable “skirt” or “sleeve” merely encloses the spring and is not subjected to excessive heat or abrasion incurred during the cycle of operation of the firearm to which it is attached.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to easily load or unload the magazine due to reduced spring tension in its “open” or “extended” position. Persons of limited hand strength can load/unload the magazine with a far greater ease because the magazine spring tension is alleviated to an approximate 50% reduction, as opposed to the spring tension of an ordinary magazine.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to combat the undesirable occurrence of “follower tilt”. This occurs because the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) spring in a conventional magazine does not completely fill the internal cavity of the magazine, but only about ⅔ of it. Hence, the magazine follower does not rest squarely or completely on the magazine spring. As a result, the magazine follower and cartridges have a tendency of tilting within the confines of the magazine. However, the custom-designed spring for the ASF Magazine has been designed to mirror the profile of the follower itself, and completely fills the internal cavity of the magazine. Both weight and spring tension are more evenly and completely distributed across the bottom of the magazine follower, discouraging the follower's propensity to tilt. Different magazine follower manufacturers may have to slightly modify the dimensional aspects of the magazine spring in order to accommodate different styles and materials of various magazine followers produced today; however, the principles of function and operation will remain consistent.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to be user-friendly to both right- and left-handed persons. The ASF Magazine has been designed using “pawl-lever latches” which, when engaged, holds the magazine sleeve in its “closed” position; and disengages to allow the magazine to be extended to its “open” position. These are located in the front and rear of the movable magazine “sleeve”. This ambidextrous feature allows the operator to extend the magazine sleeve with his/her strong or weak hand, even while the magazine is inserted in the firearm, if so desired. Depressing the latches of the ASF Magazine requires approximately eight pounds of pressure, by design. It is worth noting that the vast majority of double-action firearms require approximately 10-12 pounds of pressure to actuate the trigger in order to discharge the firearm. Therefore, if a person is strong enough to press a trigger, that same person can easily actuate the latches on the ASF Magazine.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to provide a more cost effective solution to magazine replacement due to the weakening of a magazine spring. Because of existing military contracts with magazine manufacturers, replacement parts are not provided for, nor are even considered. When the magazine spring weakens to the degree of unserviceability, the entire magazine is replaced. Bearing in mind that the spring is the only part of the magazine which will ever wear out under normal conditions, this design will extend the magazine spring's life almost indefinitely. As a result of this, the magazines will not have to be replaced with any great frequency and thereby saving considerable monetary expenditure over the course of time. It is fair to say that, hypothetically, the ASF Magazine will “last a lifetime” in normal use.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to be readily adapted to a wide variety of firearm magazines of different calibers, from different manufacturers, worldwide. This same principle of a telescoping “sleeve” designed to prevent spring fatigue can be configured, adapted and applied to any high-capacity, external, box-style firearm magazine extant.
Another feature of the present disclosure is its ability to be easily disassembled/assembled for cleaning. The two “stop studs” have been designed with combination truss-head screws. The heads are flatter and more streamlined than round-head machine screws, so they will not snag on foliage or clothing. They can be removed with either a phillips or standard (slot) screwdriver from a pocket (Swiss Army-type) knife or multi-tool. In the absence of tools they can be also removed by using the case rim of an expended cartridge casing or similar improvised screwdriver. Hence, the ASF magazine can be disassembled and reassembled without tools.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.